Project Summary Title: Improving Crew Overboard Recovery for Commercial Fishermen in the Gulf of Mexico PI: Jeffrey L. Levin, MSPH, MD, DrPH The U.S. commercial fishing industry experienced worker fatality rates 23 times higher than the national average for all industries during 2016 (Case 2018). From 2000-2016 unintentional falls overboard accounted for 27.0% (the second highest number) of all work-related commercial fishing deaths (204 fatalities). The burden of fatal falls overboard was greatest in the Gulf of Mexico (GOM) shrimp fishery (34, 16.7%). During this time period, among all unintentional fatal falls overboard 40% (83) of the events were witnessed and 56 rescues were attempted within one hour, but none of the 22 recovered victims survived. Moreover, none of the recovered victims was wearing a personal flotation device (PFD). Among 30 successfully recovered individuals (witnessed and unwitnessed falls overboard), none survived, including 21 (70.0%) on whom cardiopulmonary resuscitation was attempted. This proposed project builds on well-established partnerships with the commercial fishing community and complements the current SW Ag Center research that addresses barriers to the use of PFDs while on deck by GOM shrimpers. Very little is known about crew overboard (COB) rescue attempts in this fleet. There is a need to fill this information gap and to engage vessel owners to reduce COB events and initiate effective rescue attempts in a timely manner. Based on limited data, expeditious recovery from the water is critical for survival. The aims of this intervention research project are to 1) distribute crew overboard (COB) recovery slings to 120 commercial shrimp fishing vessel owners at three selected ports/landing sites along the Texas and Louisiana Gulf coast; 2) provide mandatory training and drill instruction for installation and use of the recovery devices including maneuvering to the COB, securing the COB, and implementing a mechanical advantage to hoist and re-board the COB and 3) administer surveys at the time of training and at follow-up to obtain information on commercial fishermen's experience with COB; to assess attitudes, beliefs, and intention toward COB recovery methods in this project; and assess perceived ability as well as efficiency of using the recovery sling. The proposed project will have a positive impact on safety practices and COB outcomes by 1) improving efficiency of COB recovery and 2) providing culturally sensitive, hands-on training to enhance the use of recovery devices during COB events. It contributes to the sustainability of work improving safety for this vulnerable population.